


Relaxation Techniques

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season 8, lamaze class, pregnancy arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully go to Lamaze class. Missing scene from Alone, Season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

Mulder thought back to the stack of books on his coffee table at home, pages dogeared and marked with pencil. He’d devoured the information since he returned, all those nights he couldn’t sleep, nights he knew he should have been with Scully but couldn’t. Still, his guilt had compelled him to be useful, and now it was paying off.

“Oprah,” he quipped. “I watch a lot of Oprah.” 

The joke had lightened the mood just a little, he could see that on her face. The next thing he knew they were back to talking about work again, about the x-files, their ultimate context, but at least it was something. They were talking rather than standing in awkward silence.

When they entered the small room there were ten other couples inside. Some of them were standing close to each other and talking, some of them were holding hands. Most were married couples, but there was also one other couple with no rings, and two women who were accompanied by other women, one of which was obviously with her mother.

“I’ll put our yoga mat down,” Mulder offered, walking to the corner of the room where the non-traditional couples seem to have gathered. He wondered if it had just happened or if it was intentional. For him it was premeditated, in part because he hoped there would be fewer questions about his relationship status and partly because he belonged in the fringe.

“Mulder,” he said, shaking hands and smiling as the others introduced themselves. He turned to introduce Scully, but she was still standing by the door. “Excuse me, I seem to have lost my Lamaze partner.”

He was about to ask her how she was feeling when the instructor called for them all to pull the chairs in a circle. The first half of the class was about knowing when to go to the hospital and that kind of general information. Scully was, of course, comfortable with her level of knowledge in this area. 

Mulder surprised her by knowing several of the answers, and she glanced at him sideways and smirked. He had originally intended to amaze Dr. Scully with all of his new knowledge, but instead he found himself staring at her face for most of the question and answer time, trying to gauge her mood.

For the second half of the class they moved to the yoga mats, the partners sat behind the mothers, who sat cross-legged in front of them.

Scully sat with her back straight and stiff, but she softened a little when the instructor talked about trust and communication. At least, he thought, they had half of that equation. 

“Let’s talk about the importance of voicing our fears,” the instructor began, and his heart began to panic. There were too many fears. He could not unleash them upon Scully, so he kept them to himself. 

As the woman talked, he balled up his fists. Shouldn’t they be practicing their breathing? He wanted to do that. 

“Let’s try some relaxation techniques,” the teacher said, as if in answer to his prayers.

Scully’s hand rested on his knee for support as she scooted back to lean against him. Her eyes closed, and she sighed deeply, deflating into his arms, which he wrapped around her at her belly. The lights dimmed. Someone started playing Enya, and he chuckled, his laugh shaking the three of them. She didn’t open her eyes, but he felt her relax just a little.


End file.
